


Free Kiss

by RRM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM/pseuds/RRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima got some very noticeable hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Kiss

It was 6:00 in the morning when Ushijima took off his clothes to take a morning shower and noticed it. He was going to have to do something about it or face questions all day.  
He had a hickey. It wouldn't be a problem if it had been in a place that his clothes usually covered, such as the one on his chest or shoulder. But this time, he had gone lower on his thighs than usual and, not content with just a hickey, also gave him very noticeable bite marks.

_Damn that hungry idiot._

Ushijima sighed. He couldn't skip practice without any excuse; It wasn't his style and it wouldn't be appropriate if Shiratorizawa's captain did that. He _could_ bandage his legs, but it would cause unneeded worries among his team, not to mention rumors among scouts and other schools.

While he took his shower and rubbed his hickeys, he remembered the day before, and thought about how he would like to have a date after school, and so Ushijima came with a feasible plan.

When Ushijima came out of the shower, he took out his formal uniform -the one usually reserved for class pictures and special events- and wore a black and gold watch on his right wrist.

As expected, almost everyone he came across asked him the same question, to which he answered calmly. He felt self-conscious at first, and more than a few girls pointed at him, either giggling or swooning as he passed by, but he kept telling himself that these dark dress pants covered everything.

He explained the 'situation' to the coach: "I have to attend to a formal event today and would like your permission to skip practice today.". It wasn't entirely a lie. It was an unusual request, since he usually told him about such things in advance, but the coach let it pass this time.

And so, after school, he went to the coffee shop where they usually met. It disgusted Ushijima to think that he lost a day of practice, waiting for his 'injuries' to heal, while that man could train freely with his team.

When Oikawa walked into the coffee shop around one hour later, it was obvious Ushijima had been there long before him. His cup was empty and papers were sprawled all over his table; He took that time time to study, do his homework and most importantly, develop new volleyball strategies.

"Oh, are my eyes betraying me?" Oikawa said once he noticed him sitting on the table. "Are you so eager to meet me that you're willing to come early?!" 

"Be quiet and sit down." Ushijima ordered.

"You look nice, Ushiwaka-chan" Oikawa smiled in a way that didn't make it clear if he was being sincere or just teasing. "You should dress up like this more often."

"Shut up." He didn't look at him in the eyes. "I wouldn't have bothered if it hadn't been for you."

Oikawa was flabbergasted, and for a moment he thought he had heard wrong. He mistakenly believed that Ushijima's feelings for him had made him put extra effort into looking good. Oikawa couldn't help but smile at the thought.

With that in mind, he stood up and kissed Ushijima in the foreheard while he was sitting.

"Thank you," Oikawa whispered. "I really appreciate it."

But was Oikawa really mistaken? It was possible that the one that misinterpreted the situation from the beginning was Ushijima, and he really did it all for him.

He didn't want to think about the possibilities. Right now, it felt good to be embraced by him, and chose to return Oikawa's passionate kisses.


End file.
